With the current consumer electronics devices being equipped to provide users access to the Internet, users are now able to shop for goods and services online with ease without having to set foot in a brick and mortar establishment. Often, the user may reach for their mobile electronic devices to search of goods or services that they see on television or in the movies or that they hear about on the radio. For instance, the user may see a clothing article that is being worn by an actor in a movie or television program that they wish to purchase.
A lack of details on the desired product may cause the user to have to conduct an extensive search using Internet search engines to locate a merchant's site that is selling the desired product. Further, this extensive search may ultimately not generate the merchant's site for the user to make his purchase or worse, the user may even be able to identify the desired product. Accordingly, it would be desirable for the consumer electronic device to be able to identify the products that are being displayed to the user or described in the audio signal to the user in order to further facilitate the user's purchase.